Esculhambação
by Herzkristall
Summary: Reescrevi aquele início das guerras galácticas, deixando a história mais, digamos, de acordo com o título. Cuidado: contém muito Hentai, diálogos pesados e acho de que vai ser bem violento nos outros capítulos. Quem gosta de putaria, é mto bemvindo
1. Chapter 1

Todos os personagens pertencem ao Masami Kurumada.

Atenção: quem for muito puritano, não leia essa história, ok?

Parte um

Começaram as guerras galácticas. Saori só queria ver o sangue rolar, não ligava a mínima para o que acontecesse para aqueles reles serviçais. Mas um deles ela detestava com todas as forças: Seiya de Pégaso. Desejava vê-lo perder fragorosamente para Jabu, torcia para que tal embate acontecesse.

Antes do anoitecer, ele estivera em sua casa, provocando a maior confusão. Vinha com uma conversa suspeita de que seu amado avô prometera a ele que a Fundação Graad se encarregaria de procurar a irmã dele, caso ele retornasse com a armadura de Sagitário. Então ela o desafiou a participar do torneio galáctico. Muito confiante de si, ele aceitou o desafio.

Depois de uma breve apresentação, Saori sentou-se e assistiu aos combates. Seiya venceu rapidamente Geki de Urso, deixando-a arrasada.

- O quê??? Aquele energúmeno ousou vencer o Geki? Não acredito nisso, mas que Geki mais fraco hein! Humpf – pensou.

Para sua alegria, Jabu venceu o Ban de Lionete.

- Ainda bem que o meu Jabuzinho o derrotou, senão minha noite seria um fracasso completo! – continuou pensando.

Depois disso, terminou a primeira noite do torneio. Saori, estranhamente, não foi a nenhum evento. Preferiu ficar em casa. Pegou um volume de Sabrina, mesmo assim, não dormia. Fazia um calor brabo. Então, ela foi tomar um copo d´água. Como o vento na varanda estava tão bom, ela parou ali mesmo. De início, não notou a presença de alguém. Aí, percebeu as plantas se mexendo e descobriu no meio delas o Jabu.

- Que que tu ta fazendo aí? Vem pra cá, pô!

- Tá bom, senhorita Kido.

- Hey, entre nós é apenas Saori, ok?

- Certo...Saori.

Saori não sabia como começar. Tinha medo de espantar o rapaz se atirando nele. Aí começou com o seguinte papinho:

- Ei, tá quente aqui, né? Nem consegui dormir. E olha que eu tava lendo! Deve estar cansado por causa da luta, e eu aqui te alugando...

- Não, não, pelo contrário, sempre me é uma alegria estar contigo, Saori.

Se aproximando de Jabu:

- Sabia que você é uma gracinha, Jabu?

Aí Jabu corou.

- Ai, eu não mordo, não, viu? –em seguida, tascou um beijo no cavaleiro. Saori meteu a língua dentro da boca do Jabu, enquanto que sua mãos exploravam cada palmo do corpo do cavaleiro de Unicórnio. Então, ficou Jabu excitado e a agarrou também, começando um roça-roça louco. Cheia de prazer para dar, Saori deu uma pausa no beijo e começou a mordiscar o pescoço dele. Aí subiu um pouquinho para o ouvido dele, metendo a língua lá dentro, arrancando um gemido rouco dele. Depois, ele a fez sentar em seu colinho; a partir daí, ela começou a cavalgar. Ele não se agüentava, de tão duro que estava; Saori resolveu abrir a braguilha da calça dele e tirou seu babydoll, ficando peladinha para ele. Ao ver aquela visão magnífica, do corpo bem esculpido da Saori, Jabu ficou de queixo caído.

- Pode mamar, neném – Saori sorriu maliciosamente.

Sem esperar segunda ordem, Jabu, com a mão esquerda, pegava num peito da Saori, e no outro peito ele chupava gostoso.

- Isso mesmo, aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.

Saori gemia alto e empinava o rabo, no qual Jabu deu três petelecos. Saori saracoteou eroticamente seu corpo. Ela já tava em ponto de bala. Recomeçou a cavalgada até os dois ficarem sem forças.

Enquanto eles se entretinham, nem se deram conta de que estavam sendo observados. Tatsumi acordou com aquela zorra toda e foi conferir se estava tudo bem. Eis que se deparou com aquela cena diante dos olhos. Não conseguia acreditar no que via. Um reles cavaleiro sem eira nem beira possuindo a srta. Kido. Mas que absurdo. Pensou em aparecer, mas desistiu, pensou em dar uma lição naquele cavaleirinho sem que a srta. Kido percebesse. Aí começou a engendrar um plano maquiavélico para afastar os dois, que seria colocado em prática no momento oportuno.

Voltando à cena, os dois já haviam chegado ao êxtase, só restava dormir. Então, Saori o convidou para dormir na cama junto a ela, convite, ao qual Jabu não recusou.

No dia seguinte no quarto da Saori, a gente tinha a seguinte cena: Saori toda aninhada nos braços do Jabu, que linda cena! Saori acordou primeiro e assistia seu cavaleiro dormir. Quis dar um beijo nos lábios dele, mas temia acordá-lo. Botou um vestidinho marfim coladinho ao corpo e desceu. Posteriormente, desceu Jabu.

- Bom-dia! Toma café comigo? –perguntou Saori.

- Oh, sim, estou morrendo de fome, Saori, err... Srta. Kido.

Tatsumi prestou bem atenção à intimidade entre os dois, cada movimento era friamente captado pelo mordomo malvado. Saori merecia alguém melhor, como Julian Solo, rapaz grego rico, que herdara os negócios da família. O mordomo sabia muito bem que Julian tinha uma quedinha por ela. Não sabe por que raios não vingou o romance entre os dois no aniversário do herdeiro rico. Humpf! Deixa pra lá, pensa-se melhor sobre isso depois. Muita coisa há de ser feita.

Enquanto isso, parecia impossível disfarçar o clima de romance entre Saori e Jabu. Só Seiya não sacou a parada, ao fazer uma visitinha provocativa a Saori, por tabela, a Jabu também.

- Oi, Saori, viu minha performance ontem no torneio? Vai ser difícil alguém tirar a armadura de sagitário de mim, hein? –provocou Seiya.

- Oi, Seiya, ainda está muito cedo para cantar vitórias, Seiya. Fique certo de que cavaleiros muito poderosos chegarão, você sabe que faltam ainda Ikki e Hyoga.

- Seiya, pode ficar certo, que se a gente se encontrar, te massacrarei! – rugiu Jabu.

- Olha aí, eu vim na paz, tá vendo Saori, o Jabu já quer briga.

- Parem os dois. Quero ver ação no ringue! E Seiya, você não é o único invicto no pedaço, Jabu também venceu ontem.

- Não por muito tempo... – chasqueou Seiya.

- Já falei, sem provocações por aqui, Seiya. Mais alguma coisa, Seiya? (dá pra ver que Seiya é um nome doce na boca da Saori?)

- Termino por aqui, não tenho mais nada a dizer. Adios muchachos! – Seiya acenou pros dois.

Saori terminou seu café e se despediu de Jabu, que iria ficar treinando. Deu três beijinhos nele e rumou pra empresa.

Nessa brincadeira de treinamento e cuidar dos negócios, logo a noite desceu. Jabu estava muito confiante de si mesmo, mas era bom ele não menosprezar seu adversário, Shun de Andrômeda, que apesar da aparência frágil, era muito poderoso. Aí começou o combate. Shun teceu uma defesa quase intransponível e explicou ao Jabu que era melhor ele desistir, pois suas correntes possuíam uma voltagem tão alta que poderia machucá-lo, e Shun declarou que não desejava fazer dano a ninguém. Jabu fez troça de Shun e sem cuidados, tentou atacar Shun e caiu no chão bem ferido. Quando a contagem estava no 8, ele se levantou e ficou olhando seu oponente, procurando uma brecha naquela muralha. Saori ficou desesperada ao ver o estado do seu cavaleiro favorito. Ela ainda não estava nem aí pros outros, mas mudou em relação ao Jabu. Sentiu um aperto no coração, aflita, por não saber como ajudá-lo só olhando ali de cima.

Nessa aflição, ela começou a sentir uma energia estranha dentro de seu interior, quente como seu amor por Jabu, ela gritava dentro de si Jabu! Ele, inexplicavelmente, conseguiu ouvi-la.

- É você, Saori?

- Você está me ouvindo, Jabu? Sou eu, sim, escute bem, Jabu, não ataque Shun a esmo, senão você só ficará mais ferido. Não desista! Não lute apenas para se mostrar, tenha em foco um objetivo mais forte, lute por nós dois, meu querido, agora queime seu cosmo ao infinito, Jabu!

- Entendido, Saori!

Jabu se concentrou o máximo que podia e elevou seu cosmo num nível que deixou Shun boquiaberto.

- Galope do Unicórnio!!!! – atingiu Shun e o deixou descordado até contarem 10.

Agora seria Seiya versus Shiryu. Até quis usar sua energia recém-descoberta contra Seiya, mas aí seria muita crocodilagem. Seiya conseguiu ver o ponto fraco do dragão e o venceu. Quando o dragão estava morrendo, Seiya o salvou, dando um golpe que atirou Shiryu e Hyoga, que o segurava, na parede.

Assim terminou mais uma noite do torneio galáctico. Saori e Jabu foram pra uma discoteca badalada e ficaram numa sala VIP namorando.

- Parabéns, Jabu, estou orgulhosa de você – Saori deu um beijo na boquinha do Jabu.

- É, Saori, eu não teria conseguido sem a sua ajuda.

- Que ajuda, o quê! Essa vitória foi toda sua, porque você queimou seu cosmo bem alto.

- Você viu, Saori? Aquele Seiya idiota venceu Shiryu. E eu pensava que Shiryu era mais forte...

- Eu também. Me decepcionou. Ele parece bobo, mas no fundo, não o é. A gente tem que dar o braço a torcer, porque ele foi capaz de ver o ponto fraco do dragão.

- Ei, você está defendendo o traste do Seiya?

- Eu não, mesmo não gostando do Seiya, sei reconhecer que ele venceu na limpeza. Ei, vamos parar de falar dele e voltar a nós, sim?

Nisso, deu beijos acalorados no seu cavaleiro, aplacando seus ciúmes. Depois sua boca desceu até as partes baixas do Jabu, dando um tratamento todo especial ali. Jabu gemeu, Saori estava tão mudada... Quando eram crianças, ela era o diabinho em pessoa, agora está tão acessível... Mas deixa pra lá, o que é positivo a gente tem mais é que abraçar.

Jabu a botou no seu colo. Então Saori riu safada:

- Jabu, vamos deixar o cavalinho em casa.

- Que tal irmos pra casa, então?

Saori assentiu e rumaram na sua BMW pra casa. Nessa os papparazzis estavam feito doidos querendo descobrir quem era o novo affair da socialite Saori. No dia seguinte, os jornais estampavam Saori saindo acompanhada. Seiya vagueava por aí, quando deu de cara com a foto de Saori e Jabu juntos.

- Aquela Saori não vale o que a gata enterra! Saindo logo com o Jabu! Putz... Ninguém merece! Ei, o que eu estou fazendo? Nem ligo com quem ela sai, não tenho nada com ela.

Por que será que Seiya se incomodou tanto ao ver os dois juntos? Só por pura implicância? Seiya decidiu ir ao orfanato ver Miho. Merda de moleques cercando direto. Não teve uma chance de ficar realmente a sós com ela. Como não tinha privacidade com Miho, foi jogar bola com as crianças. Quando terminou, rumou pro Coliseu todo fedido. Ao cruzar com Saori, ela quase caiu dura e passou a gostar menos ainda de Pégaso.

- Credo, Seiya, diabo é isso? Passou uma temporada no lixão, foi? Não, Seiya pelamor, se você tá tão duro que não pode comprar um desodorante, não seja orgulhoso, é só me pedir que eu te dou.

- Não quero um centavo seu! Prefiro morrer a ser sustentado por uma dondoquinha mimada feito você.

- Quem disse que eu sou uma dondoquinha mimada?

- Eu, e ainda digo mais, você é muito da fresquinha, tudo pra você tem que cheirar a perfume francês.

- Não, Seiya, estou falando de um mínimo de higiene! E não venha com esse surrado discurso proletário de luta entre classes, que não cola, tá? Todo mundo erra pelo menos uma vez na vida, eu posso até não ter sido legal com vocês no passado, mas agora quero passar uma borracha nisso, pô!

Seiya não se convencia com as palavras de Saori e cruzou os braços.

- Porra, Seiya, eu tô te pedindo uma chance e você não vai me dar? O que é que falta? Que eu chupe seus ovos, é?

- Nossa, Saori, como você está esculhambada, tô indo nessa.

- Nem me respondeu, né? Quer dizer que não, né? Está certo... – Saori fazia aquele sinal de espera só.

Logo começaria a luta entre Hyoga e Hidra, sendo o último logo derrotado pelo primeiro. Hyoga prometia ganhar aquele torneio. A galera assistiu sem dar um pio ao combate todo, como o loiro friamente observava as posições de seu oponente. Poderoso e estrategista, não deu outra, Hyoga venceu.

Sentada em sua cadeira, Saori felicitou Hyoga telepaticamente pelo seu desempenho, o qual retribuiu com um sorrisinho.

- Mas que músculos esse loiro maravilhoso tem! – pensou.

Em seguida já começou a pensar besteira... Ele na cama dela...Ei, cadê o Jabu? E logo voltou suas atenções para o ringue, onde aparecia uma estranha figura. Era Ikki! Todo cheio de ódio, Ikki de Fênix golpeou Nachi de Lobo e, em seguida, atacou seu próprio irmão, Shun.

- Ikki tá doido! – exclamou Saori.

Então, ela entrou em contato com o Ikki.

- Ikki, diga-me o que está acontecendo? Por que tanto ódio. Pra quê?

- Cala a boca, sua puta réa. Tu nasceu em berço de ouro, viveu uma vida nababesca, não tem idéia do que eu sofri naquele inferno chamado Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Eu vou dar um fim nessa Humanidade nojenta, eu vou dominar o mundo. HUAHAUHAUHAU

Ao terminar, Ikki e seus cavaleiros negros desapareceram com a armadura de Sagitário. Ikki deixou todos boquiabertos com aquela demonstração de ódio. Saori não compreendia Ikki daquele jeito, todo revoltado, ora, os outros cavaleiros também sofreram em seus treinamentos, se fosse assim, voltaria todo mundo mau.

De manhã cedo, Saori tocou na campainha do apt. do Seiya com uma mensagem do Ikki. Seiya estava com uma morrinha do dia anterior, ou seja, estava sem tomar banho, porém não estava feito macaco esfaquiado como naquele dia. O cheiro do suvaco do Seiya, ao chegar nas narinas de Saori, a deixava muito excitada. Não poderia ficar muito tempo ali, se sentia bem molhadinha e com as pernas fracas, o coraçãozinho batendo rápido...

- Saori, você está bem? Quer uma água? Ahm, nem sei se enchi a garrafa hoje...

- Não, Seiya, estou ótima, só uma falta de ar boba. Todo mundo se encontra lá em casa, certo?

- Ok, Saori.

Pouco tempo depois, na mansão Kido...

- Finalmente aí vem o Seiya! – disse Jabu

Conversa vai, conversa vem, resolveu-se que os que tivessem vencido até agora mais Shun, que não estava gravemente ferido como Shiryu, iriam. Aí temos, Seiya, Jabu, Hyoga e Shun. Saori fincou o pé e disse que iria junto.

- Não vou ficar de braços cruzados aqui vendo vocês irem em desvantagem, não tem conversa, eu vou também.

- Você nem tem cosmo, não sabe nem lutar, vai é atrapalhar – argumentou Seiya.

Saori resolveu mostrar a que veio e deu mostra de um pouco do seu poder.

- Que cosmo mais ardente e poderoso! – exclamaram todos.

- Viram aí? Não vou atrapalhar! – disse Saori

- Peraí, eu não vou deixar a srta. Saori sozinha nessa! – lá vinha Tatsumi com seu famigerado bastão.

- Ai, fica quieto, Tatsumi, você cuida da casa e ponto, quem tá falando é sua patroa, vice?

Tatsumi se calou ante a segurança de Saori.

- Vixi, que moral – observou Hyoga.

Daí partiram em viagem. Depois de um tempo caminhando juntos, Saori teve a idéia de dividir o grupo. Seiya, Hyoga e Jabu seguiam sozinhos, enquanto que Saori e Shun iam juntos. Logo os dois deram de cara com o Andrômeda Negro. Shun, com aquela ladainha de não machucar ninguém se acomodou e não queimou seu cosmo. Saori, espaçosa, tomou o espaço deixado por Shun e enfrentou o Andrômeda Negro, derrotando-o com seu cosmo bem queimado. Shun assistiu a tudo de camarote. No final, veio com essa:

- Como você pôde fazer isso, matar alguém?

- Shun, meu querido, veja bem, nós somos o bem e esses caras representam o mal, se o bem tem que vencer o mal, nós os mocinhos temos que acabar com o mal. Tenha em mente que nós lutamos pela vida de todo o planeta, lutamos para salvar a humanidade dos planos diabólicos de Ikki. Ora, se ele sentiu o meu cosmo e não se converteu pro nosso lado, é porque já tava totalmente dominado pelo lado negro da força.

Depois de um discurso desses, Shun se calou. Seguiram adiante sem dar mais um pio. Hyoga teve uma luta hard com o Cisne Negro, no final teve êxito contra o cavaleiro Negro. Jabu encontrou o Dragão Negro. O Cavaleiro Negro deu muito trabalho, mas Jabu se lembrou das palavras de Saori no torneio e venceu o Dragão Negro. Só faltava Seiya. Ele encontrou o Pégaso Negro e recebeu aquele Meteoro Negro e tava tendo a Morte Negra. Quando foi achado por Shun e Saori, ele foi curado por ela.

Assim seguiram os três, Shun, Saori e Pégaso pra encontrar o Fênix. No entanto, quem encontrou primeiro Ikki foi Jabu, que mesmo se espremendo pra elevar o cosmo, levou uma baita sova do Ikki. Fênix ia dar o golpe de misericórdia nele quando os três apareceram.

- Parado aí, Ikki! Bradou Saori.

- Saori??? Que diabos vocês está fazendo aqui, pobre diaba???

- Ikki, pode me explicar que merda você está tentando fazer? Que história é essa de acabar com a Humanidade? – inquiriu Saori.

- Cala a boca, sua bosta, não tenho que ficar dando explicações a vocês! Ave, Fênix!!!!!

Saori usou seu grande cosmo e o golpe do Ikki voltou pra ele de novo.

- Impossível! Isso nunca aconteceu antes!

- Ikki, presta atenção, será que vou ter que falar, não caiu a ficha, não?

- O quê?

- Eu sou Athena, porra!

- Não pode ser! – bradaram todos que estavam ali.

- Sim, senhores. Não sacaram nada quando sentiram meu cosmo? Pelo amor...Pft. – voltando-se pro Ikki: - Ikki, baixa essa bola, que você está diante de uma deusa. Eu sei que você não é de todo mau, só está revoltadinho, ora, todos os outros cavaleiros sofreram pra cacete nos treinamentos, pensa que foi só você??? Não, meu querido, não. A gente tem é que lutar pela justiça juntos.

Usando seu cosmo, Athena fez o Ikki cair em si e lutar com os cavaleiros. Ikki começou a chorar pelas merdas que tinha feito, tava mó chororó, quando chegou o Hyoga:

- Porra, já tamos nos finalmente? Eu perdi a luta toda? De lascar...

Aí em meio ao choro, todos deram uma risada e voltaram pra casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2:

De volta à mansão Kido, só o que se comentava era a grande revelação de que Saori era a deusa Athena. Shun estava especialmente feliz, pois Ikki estava do lado deles. Este, por sua vez, trazia algumas informações interessantes sobre o Santuário. Disse que seu mestre era rigoroso, mas não era ruim. Quando retornou do Santuário, voltou um cão. Chegou a matar sua própria filha e nem ligou. Todos se sensibilizaram com a narrativa do cavaleiro de Fênix, sua estadia no Inferno em terra, denominado Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

Jabu relembrou do torneio galáctico, mas ninguém mais tinha clima para isso. Uma ameaça maior, vinda do Santuário no momento era urgente. A Humanidade corria perigo com esse GM misterioso.

No final da reunião, decidiu-se partir sem delongas para o Santuário para se ter uma conversinha com esse tal Mestre.

À noite, quando quase todo mundo dormia, Saori teve aquelas crises de insônia e foi para sua varanda. Eis que se deparou com o Seiya lá pensativo. Ao ver Athena toda de babydoll, ele ficou vermelho.

- Oi, Saori, tá sem sono?

- Tô, Seiya, tá fazendo um calorão, aí não agüentei e vim me refrescar. Ei, Seiya, que que foi, nunca viu mulher não?

- Claro que já, ô bichinha ignorante, só tô pensando nesse novo desafio do Santuário.

- Ah, bom, fica tranqüilo que a sua Deusa aqui vai proteger seus cavaleiros.

- Que eu saiba, nós, os cavaleiros têm que proteger-te.

- Eu sei, mas só por causa disso, tu acha que eu vou ficar totalmente passiva, feito um zumbi? Sou uma mulher de ação!

Novamente o cheiro do suvaco do Seiya chegava às narinas de Saori, deixando-a louca de tesão. Saori se insinuava com a boca e o corpo para Seiya, mas este ainda não sacava o que ela queria. Na hora de ela partir pro assalto, chegou Jabu, procurando por ela:

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Saori? Seiya, como ousa ver Saori em trajes íntimos?

- Oi Jabu, tava só me refrescando, daqui a pouco eu vou pro quarto – Saori tentou disfarçar sua excitação.

- Ai, Jabu, não enche, não tenho que te dar explicações pra onde eu vou ou deixo de ir, só sei que eu não fui atrás de ninguém.

- Vamos indo, Jabuzinho? Tchau Seiya, até amanhã – Saori cortou aquele climão que se instalou na varanda.

Amanheceu. A galerinha já estava reunida pronta para embarcar rumo à Grécia. Estavam lá Saori, Ikki, Shun, Jabu, Hyoga e Seiya, que milagrosamente chegara cedo. Tatsumi fincou o pé e queria ir de qualquer jeito, porém Saori não o deixou ir, só iria atrapalhar. Tatsumi ficou transtornado, mas falando a si mesmo, disse que não ficaria por isso mesmo. Iria botar as manguinhas de fora, ficando sozinho. Pensando por outro lado, ficaria até melhor, o plano de separar Saori de Jabu ou de qualquer outro aventureiro sem eira nem beira. E se foi.

- Ei, esperem por mim!!!

Todos olharam para trás e viram Shiryu. Ele já estava bem melhor dos ferimentos do torneio Galáctico e queria ir também. Saori deixou. Em seguida, a galera embarcou.

A viagem transcorria sem problemas quando o avião foi atacado e eles quase espatifaram no chão, como o piloto era experiente, eles só fizeram uma aterrissagem forçada.

- Ei, Piloto, você fica por aqui, hein? – disse Saori. – Eu vou ligar agora no meu celular pra alguém da Fundação vir te buscar.

Ao terminar a ligação, Saori acompanhou a trupe. Uns soldadecos vieram atacá-los, mas não deram o menor trabalho. Adiante, Tremmy de Sagita tentou atacá-la, sem sucesso. A flecha voltou para ele mesmo e ele pairou no chão, morto.

- Humpf! Como é que um cavaleirinho de merda desses ousa atacar uma Deusa poderosa feito eu? Só pode ser piada com a minha cara! Vamos, pessoal.

Sem caminhar muito, logo avistaram a casa de Mu de Áries, que estava com cara de poucos amigos, apesar de quase sempre calmo.

- Quero passar e ter uma conversinha com o Grande Mestre do MEU Santuário. – começou Athena.

- Que história de SEU Santuário? Este é o Santuário da Deusa Athena, agora comandado pelo Grande Mestre.

- Exatamente, eu sou a deusa Athena. – logo depois, Saori mostrou seu enorme cosmo, convencendo Mu.

- Mas que cosmo poderoso e quente é esse??? Então você é mesmo...a deusa Athena!!!!

- Acertou. Então, passei no teste???

Diante de tão esmagadora evidência, ajoelhou-se Mu perante sua Deusa e seguiu junto à trupe. Foi mais ou menos assim em cada Casa Zodiacal, até na de Câncer e de Peixes. Mdm, que é da lei do mais forte, percebeu o quanto aquela garota era forte e logo se bandeou pro lado dela, o mesmo fazendo Afrodite.

Nessa caminhada de casa em casa, chegaram todos à Sala do Grande Mestre. Aí ocorreu o maior pau entre o GM e Athena. Ela mesmo com seus poderes desenvolvidos, ainda não era tão fácil acabar assim com Saga. Este usou uma Explosão Galáctica que ela viu foi urso mandar de volta para ele.

Seiya não agüentou ver àquela cena de braços cruzados, tentando atacar Saga, mas não chegou nem perto, levou uma rajada de cosmo, que caiu foi longe.

Aí Athena disse:

- Seiya, não se intrometa. Essa luta é só entre mim e o Saga. Vocês sabem que sou a Athena e tenho que provar meu valor aqui! Que ninguém interfira!

Saga mandou então uma Outra Dimensão, mas dessa aí Athena conseguiu se desvencilhar mais facilmente. Ante sua 2ª falha, Saga pirou de vez e partiu para um combate corpo a corpo. Por essa, nem Saori esperava. Saga almejava quebrar seu pescocinho. Athena usou seu poderoso cosmo para persuadir Saga a lutar por ela, pela justiça e pela vida. Ao ouvir esse discurso tão lindo de Athena, Saga chorou de arrependimento e foi pegar uma adaga pra se matar, quando Athena o deteve:

- Não faça isso, Saga, não ouviu que eu te falei o quão era valiosa uma vida?

- Por isso mesmo, minha Deusa, eu tenho que acabar de uma vez por todas com esse louco que habita minhas entranhas para salvar a todos!

- Deixe comigo!

Então Saori se aproximou de Saga e pousou suas mãos sobre a cabeça do cavaleiro dourado, deste modo, destruindo o Bad Saga que habitava a cabeça do geminiano. Saga deu um grito de libertação e todos foram comemorar a cura do Saga e a volta de Athena ao Santuário.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

O Santuário nunca presenciou um período tão longo de comemoração. Foram 40 dias e 40 noites de festa regadas a muito vinho e muita agitação. No início da festa, Athena levantou seu cálice e bradou:

- Em honra a Baco!

Em seguida, tocou uma banda de música e apareceu um grupo de dançarinas. Athena assistia ao espetáculo, sentada na sua cadeira dourada. Ao lado dela, sentava-se Saga, curado da dupla personalidade. Um pouco abaixo da tribuna de honra, via-se os cavaleiros de Ouro, considerados os combatentes de elite da Deusa Athena. Na geral, misturados com habitantes do Santuário, a gente podia ver os cavaleiros de bronze e os de prata.

No final da dança, Athena fingiu uma indisposição e retirou-se. Saga tentou ir atrás dela, mas ela pousou a mão sobre seu ombro direito, impedindo-o.

- Chama o Seiya, tenho um assunto particular a tratar com ele.

Saori proferiu a frase anterior tão nervosa, que Saga pensou que ela dar um sermão em Seiya, por ele ter tentado se intrometer no combate entre o Bad Saga e ela. A verdade, porém, era outra.

Quando Seiya chegou a sua sala, Saori mandou que ele tirasse sua armadura. Pégaso tentou reagir, ao que ela retrucou:

- Vai negar uma ordem de sua Deusa? Diga-me, que espécie de cavaleiro é essa que se diz tão fiel à sua Deusa e nega uma ordem simples dessa?

Diante de tais palavras, Seiya ruborizou, e começou a tirar, lentamente, cada peça de sua armadura, deixando apenas uma calça e uma blusa vermelhas.

- Agora eu quero que tire tudo. Bora Seiya!

- Se é meu dever, então o farei! (Lá vem Seiya com suas típicas frases).

Ao retirar toda sua roupa, Athena se deparou com o bem-talhado peito de Seiya, então mandou:

- Seiya, se deite na minha cama!

Aí Pégaso se deitou, esperando as ordens de Saori. Esta riu, e se aproximou, explorando cada centímetro do corpo do cavaleiro. Começou pelo peito, foi pros braços, aí subiu pro pescoço. Viu a boca do Seiya, e não resistiu, deu um beijaço nele, que não correspondeu.

Athena se distanciou tirou sua roupa, bem sensual, pro Seiya, em seguida, esfregou-se sua bunda no pau do Seiya, que ficou excitado. Saori gostou de ver a excitação de Seiya e montou nele gostoso. Enquanto ela cavalgava em cima do Seiya, ela dava umas paradinhas e o beijava, que já correspondia acaloradamente aos beijos de sua Deusa, já gostando da situação, ou botava as mãos dele nos peitos dela. No fim, Saori movimentou-se mais rápido e gritou o nome de Seiya, chegando ao clímax com seu parceiro. Depois disso, os dois dormiram agarradinhos, Saori com a cabeça encostada no peito do Seiya.

No dia seguinte, Saga se deparou com Seiya tomando café com Saori e achou muito esquisito, um simples cavaleiro de bronze sentado do lado de Athena. Porém, não perguntou nada. Havia muito que organizar, com tanta festa regada a vinho e manjares.

No final do café, Saori dispensou Seiya, que foi aproveitar sua folga com seus amigos numa vila próxima. Depois, Saori seguiu com Saga abrir as comemorações do dia. E o dia foi parecido com o anterior: o Mdm bebendo até cair, sem antes não armar um barraco, Afrodite pegando metade do mulherio do Santuário, pois ele era considerado lindo por muitas mulheres dali. Ele também bebeu bastante, sem, no entanto, chegar ao nível do Mdm.

Shaka respeitava os cortejos, mas não era de ficar bebendo como seus companheiros. Ficou em sua casa meditando, mas não por muito tempo, pois sempre vinham outros cavaleiros o chamando pras festas e não tinha jeito, lá ia Shaka acompanhar os outros dourados.

Os outros cavaleiros, como Camus, Milo, Aiolia, Aldebaran, agiam semelhante a Afrodite, pegando o que viesse pela frente e bebendo muito.

O clima de putaria era geral. Saori sentia no ar esse cheirinho de sexo. Faminta por prazer, mandou chamar, primeiramente, o Milo. Ao chegar, Milo já percebeu as intenções de sua Deusa, e antes de ela abrir a boca ordenando que ele transasse com ela, ele tascou um beijaço nela de incendiar um quarteirão. Mas como o Milinho era quente! Atrevidamente, deslizou suas mãos por entre suas pernas e fez carinhos na sua intimidade, levando Athena à loucura. Athena deu um gemido rouco, pedindo por mais.

Milo, tirou lentamente sua roupinha, fazendo Athena implorar por agilidade em tirar sua roupa. Ao descer seu vestido, Milo contemplou a beleza do corpinho de sua Deusa e a conduziu pro seu quarto. Atendendo aos pedidos de sua Deusa, tirou rápido sua armadura, deixando Athena explodindo de tanto tesão. As mãos de Milo deslizavam pelo corpo de Athena, explorando-o intimamente. Primeiro, as mãos do cavaleiro acarinhavam os seios da Deusa, brincando com os biquinhos. Athena contorcia-se toda e sempre pedia por mais.

Milo sorria de modo sacana, adorando ver o estado excitado de sua Deusa. Então, parou de brincar com os seios dela e desceu até a barriga, onde fez algumas cosquinhas. Não se deteve muito por ali, e, finalmente, chegou na sua parte mais sensível. Massageou suavemente seu clitóris, arrancando gemidos insandecidos de Saori. Não satisfeito por completo, sua língua acariciou a feminilidade de Saori. Esta urrava de prazer.

Por último, Milo enfiou dois dedinhos no xinim da Saori, que não agüentou muito e gozou. Então, Milo tirou seus dedos do xinim dela e os lambeu, achando o gostinho de Saori divino! Athena estava com a respiração entrecortada, mas viu o pintão do Milo se aproximando e começou a implorar pela pica dele.

Milo se deitou por cima de Athena, deu um abraço forte nela, em seguida, deu um beijo bem violento nela, metendo lá no fundo. Agora, não era apenas Saori quem gemia, Milo também gemia alto e a segurava firme.

Milo não tardou muito e gozou lá no fundo em Saori. Dessa vez, Saori descansou alguns minutos com seu amante, em sua cama macia.

Ao acordar, os dois amantes acordaram sequiosos por mais prazer. Assim, Saori mandou chamar mais outro cavaleiro, Camus, para, junto de Milo, aplacar sua sede de prazer. Camus, apesar do jeito reservado, era um vulcão na cama. Saori sentiu isso bem direitinho.

O que já era quente, ferveu de vez, quando Camus os encontrou pelados no quarto. Então, entendeu do que se tratava e tirou sua armadura sem cerimônia. Logo que se despiu, Saori abocanhou seu pau e o chupou, enquanto Milo, dessa vez, arregaçava o rabo dela, pois botava sem pena nem dó. Saori rebolava freneticamente seus quadris e sua boca chupava o membro do seu cavaleiro de Aquário, o qual gozou logo, melando não só a boca, mas a cara toda de Saori. Milo continuava comendo o rabo de Saori, adorando aquela entradinha apertadinha. Este só deu uma paradinha, ainda com o seu pau enterrado no cu dela, para que seu amigo se encaixasse por baixo, a fim de comer o xinim dela.

Saori enlouquecia de prazer ao ser penetrada por dois buracos ao mesmo tempo; dizia coisas desconexas e gemia baixinho. Camus brincava com os peitos dela, mordiscando seus biquinhos, e lá atrás, Miro brincava com seu rabinho. Após umas estocadas no rabo da Saori, Miro percebeu que o cuzinho da Deusa já estava mei arregaçado e fez sinal pro Camus meter seu pau no toba da Saori, assim ela iria sentir alguma coisa. De repente, a Deusa sentiu uma dor descomunal e em conseqüência, soltou um grito lancinante.

Alguns instantes depois, Athena se acostumou com dois cacetes no rabo e já rebolava gostoso e gemia mais alto. Minutos após, Saori gozou, acompanhada pelos dois.

Vestiram suas armaduras e partiram.

Enfim, o resto dos dias festivos, exceto o último, foram desse jeito. No último dia de festa, uma nova ameaça pairou sobre o Santuário. Poseidon, acompanhado de seus generais marina, visitou Athena. Aí falou que planejava destruir o mundo e salvar apenas ela, mas daí que ela recusou ser salva, só que foi raptada pelo Poseidon, que planejava fazê-la prisioneira até o fim de seus dias, torturando-a diariamente.

Nem os cavaleiros de ouro conseguiram fazer frente ao Deus Poseidon, que partiu para seu Santuário nas profundezas do mar. Aiolia não admitia o fato de Athena ser raptada e ninguém ter contido Poseidon. O cavaleiro de Leão estava com muita raiva e vontade de bater em alguém e escolheu Milo pra descontar seu descontentamento. Antes de irromper a briga, apareceu o Mestre Ancião, que na verdade, era o cavaleiro de Libra.

Foi ele quem recompôs a ordem e indicou o caminho a ser trilhado para se alcançar o Santuário de Poseidon, através de um buraco num lugar remoto, chamado Asgard. Acrescentou também que os cavaleiros de ouro não podiam se ausentar do Santuário, porque outra Batalha mais sangrenta estava prestes a arrebentar. Findou o discurso, dizendo que tinha de voltar pros Cinco Picos cuidar do Selo de Athena.

Então ficou decidido que os cavaleiros de bronze rumariam Asgard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chegando a Asgard, os cavaleiros de bronze foram recepcionados por Hilda, que ordenou seus Guerreiros Deuses lutarem ao lado dos cavaleiros de Athena. Os cavaleiros de ouro, por ordem do mestre, não podiam sair do Santuário. Aioria até tentou argumentar, sem sucesso. Pelo menos um cavaleiro de ouro não iria fazer falta ao Santuário. Mas o mestre Ancião estava irredutível.

Athena acordou e não reconheceu o ambiente. Estava numa sala diferente da sua no Santuário. Aí ela se lembrou de que Poseidon a raptou. A ação foi tão rápida, que ela nem se lembrava do rosto dele. Enquanto tentava se lembrar, ouviu uma voz:

- Dormiu bem, minha querida?

Quando ela fitou bem o rosto, exclamou:

- Julian, então, você é o Poseidon!!!! Mas, naquela festa, você mais parecia um playbich... ops, um filhinho de papai! Se bem que só um pouco depois fui me dar conta do meu poder...

- Saori, eu ainda mantenho de pé aquela proposta, você sabe bem qual é...

//-

Saori estava acompanhada de seu velho e fiel escudeiro Tatsumi numa festa de um rico herdeiro grego, Julian Solo. Enquanto a dupla falava sobre banalidades, o rico herdeiro se aproximou e chamou a senhorita para conversar a sós. Tatsumi, no início, teve um ataque de ciúmes, depois, pensou melhor, e viu que aquilo era o acontecimento do ano! Já estava imaginando o namoro de herdeiros das famílias mais ricas do planeta! Tentava contar os bilhões de cada um, mas sempre se perdia...

- Saori, você é uma senhorita muito linda, e blá blá blá ... (Saori já tava ficando sonolenta com aquele papo besta dele, só abriu os olhos quando ele disse esta) e Saori, eu ficaria muito feliz se você aceitasse ser minha esposa.

- O quê???? Que papo bravo de casamento é esse??? Se fosse pedindo em namoro, podia ser, mas casamento??? Estou muito nova ainda, tenho toda uma vida pra aproveitar e...

- Pode aproveitar a vida do meu lado, linda ;-)

- Hahaha, ai, vou ter que confessar, Julian, que um homem só não me agüenta.

- Como assim?

- É que, digamos, sou muito gulosa, hihihi

- Oh!

- Isso mesmo, me desculpa, mas você tem cara de que não agüenta o tranco :P

- Pois eu vou te provar que você é que não vai agüentar a minha "cutucada", se é que você me entendeu

- Hhhmmm, veremos, veremos.

- Vou pro teu quarto e...

- Não! Eu que vou pro seu quarto meia-noite.

garota moderninha, essa Saori pensou Julian

Assim, à meia-noite, Julian esperava um tanto nervoso em seu quarto por ela. Não posso me mostrar tão nervoso, pensava, uma prova tão simples dessa, vamos lá! Ops! Tem alguém batendo. Abriu a porta e viu a Saori só de roupão.

- Oi Saori, errr...

Saori nem deixou terminar a frase, já tascou o beijo lascivo em Julian. Com uma mão fechava a porta, e com a outra, agarrava o pescoço de Julian. Ele foi gostando da brincadeira, e começou a baixar a mãozinha pra bunda dela, apertando. Então ela o empurrou pra cama, e tirou seu roupão e botou as mãos dele em seus peitos, enquanto se esfregava por cima das calças dele...

Julian, por sua vez, tirou as calças e a cueca e mostrou como tava excitado. Saori gostou do que viu e encostou sua boca no pinto dele. Deu umas mordidinhas, levando Julian a gritos delirantes. Para desespero do rapaz, ela parou o que estava fazendo e olhou bem safada para ele, vendo que seus olhos imploravam para que ela continuasse. Malvada, Saori decidiu cavalgar em cima dele e foi o que fez. As mãos de Julian pegavam a cintura dela.

Horas depois, Julian não agüentava mais, e Saori ainda queria.

- Ah, estou cansado Saori, me dá um descanso, daqui a pouco vou estar bem de novo.

- Lamento, mas você perdeu sua aposta. Vou para a Japão amanhã cedo - após dizer isso, retirou-se do quarto de Julian.

- Ggggrrrrr, não pode ser!!!! Aquela vadia insaciável ainda vai ver só! Saori, a gente vai se encontrar novamente, não se preocupe, minha querida, HUAHUAHUA!!!

- Senhor Poseidon, não se preocupe com esses detalhes, pois o tempo de sua vingança chegou!

- Quem é você, linda moça, e o que faz no meu quarto, como chegou até aqui?

- Imperador dos Mares, Poseidon, eu sou uma marina, sua serva, Tetis, a sereia, e vim te buscar para o senhor retornar ao seu reino.

- Por que você insiste tanto em me chamar de Poseidon? Meu nome é Julian Solo!

- Este nome é apenas o de sua reencarnação. Na verdade, o senhor é o Deus dos Mares, Poseidon.

-Ahhhnn, tá certo, já estou gostando da idéia. Deixa só eu me vestir.

cinco minutos depois, Julian estava pronto e foi conduzido até as profundezas do mar por sua serva, Tetis. Lá, ele reuniu seus marinas para conquistar o planeta.

//-

- Você ainda insiste com aquele papo bravo de se casar comigo, Julian? Playboyzinho mimado cabeça-dura, não sabe ouvir um não, não?

- Sei mesmo não, porque nunca recebi não e não é agora que uma mocinha vai dizer não ao grande Julian, agora, Poseidon!

- Julian, digo, Poseidon, você não é homem pra mim, já se esqueceu da aposta que perdeu? Se eu te desafiar de novo, você vai perder de novo! ¬¬

- Dessa vez, não vou, linda Saori, porque treinei muito! Agora tenho físico pra te proporcionar o prazer que você merece

- HHmmmm, andou treinando, hein?

- Está com ciúmes?

- Claro que não, só fiquei curiosa pra conferir, até onde vão seus esforços em me dar prazer...

- E então?

- E então, o quê?

- Vai se casar comigo ou não?

- Depende só de você vencer meu desafio.

Aceito o desafio os dois começaram a trocar carinhos...

Enquanto isso, desciam rumo ao Santuário de Poseidon os Guerreiros Deuses e os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Seiya estava confiante por contar com a ajuda dos Guerreiros de Odin, cantando vitória muito cedo:

- Ah, vai ser tão fácil acabar com eles que dá é nojo!

- Nâo subestime seu adversário, Seiya - disse Shiryu - o melhor é estarmos atentos.

A recepção não demorou. Os soldados rasos de Poseidon apareciam aos milhares, impedindo a galera de seguir seu caminho. Então, alguns seguiram, enquanto que outros seguravam o tranco.

Seiya tava correndo quando percebeu que estava envolto em uma névoa bem densa. Como ele não conseguia mais ver um palmo diante do nariz, resolveu olhar a seu redor esperando algo acontecer. Eis que apareceu sua mestra, Marin, que se aproximou até chegar bem perto de Seiya, para enxergá-la bem.

- Oi, Marin! Como é que tu tá?

- Seiya, tu não tens chance contra os Marinas de Poseidon, deixa isso pros Guerreiros Deuses e volta pra casa que é melhor.

- Quê? Não posso fazer isso, pois meus amigos dependem de qualquer contribuição minha, e não sou de ficar de braços cruzados, ainda que seja pra salvar a bruxa (Saori).

- Seiya, vem aqui, me dá um abraço! - Marin abriu seus braços.

Seiya a abraçou sentiu um golpe certeiro no coração.

- Ma...ma...marin!!!!

E caiu ao chão.

- Hihihihi, menos um eminho, pelo jeito vai ser fácil acabar com esses cavaleiros! Sopa no mel.

O marina voltou a sua forma normal e eis que surgiu Kasa de Lymnades, o malvadão.

- Ops, estou sentindo a presença de outro besta, hauhauhauha! - e então, se transformou em Kamus.

- Meu mestre! - exclamou Hyoga e caiu no choro.

- Hyoga, já te disse pra deixar o coração mole de lado e deixar os sentimentos no combate. Você não é capaz de aprender isso? Senão você vai morrer! Se for para tu morreres, Hyoga, prefiro que seja pelas minhas próprias mãos! Tome isso, Hyoga!

Assim, Kamus lançou um ar gelado, atingindo o loiro em cheio.

-Você é meu mestre mesmo, sim, veio nos ajudar a combater os marinas!

- Nada disso, Hyoga, vim pra te matar, porque não quero ter discípulos chorões feito tu!

- Nâo vou morrer enquanto não completar minha missão, que é salvar Athena!

Chorando, Hyoga, soltou um pó de diamante que atingiu um pouco seu mestre.

- Hyoga, você é mesmo um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Athena, meus parabéns! - e foi abraçar Hyoga.

Ao abraçar Hyoga, Kamus deu um golpe no pescoço de Hyoga, e este jazia ao chão.

- Hihihi, mas isso tá fácil demais!!!! AI, Athena tá é frita com esses chorões!!!! Vou esperar pelo próximo idiota.

Thor de Phecda chegou ao pilar defendido por Bian, de Cavalo Marinho.

- Eu sou Bian, de Cavalo Marinho. Quem éres tu?

- Eu sou o Guerreiro Deus, Thor de Phecda. E com estes machadões aqui vou fazer picadinho de você! Tome isto! - soltando os machados em direção a Bian, que, contando com sua técnica, defendeu-se do ataque de Thor.

- Isso é tudo? Melhor você se retirar daqui, pois você é tão estúpido, se pensas em me vencer...

- Cala a boca! Eu também tenho o meu golpe! Sinto o meu Punho de Hércules!!!!

Infelizmente, o golpe de Thor não surtiu efeito.

-Pft! Eu já estou perdendo a paciência com você! Agora sinta meu ataque!

Desse modo, Bian soltou um ataque tão forte, que mandou o GD até a superfície do mar, fora do templo de Poseidon. Como Thor estava muito ferido, não conseguiu, apesar de ter tentado, queimar seu cosmos o suficiente para, voltar ao Santuário de Poseidon, então teve a idéia de nadar até Asgard... ¬¬ No meio do caminho, Thor teve cãibra e morreu afogado.

Os GD e Hilda sentiram o cosmo de Thor desvanecer. Quem tomou as dores pela perda de Thor, não se sabe o porquê, foi Hagen, que cabeça-quente, queria fazer picadinho de Bian.

- Ha! Vê-se, assim, que foi você o safado que acabou com a vida de Thor!

- Do mesmo jeito que eu dei um fim no Thor, vou dar em você. E não vou ser tão bonzinho como antes, dando a chance de você chispar daqui! Sinta o poder de meu golpe!

Hagen cruzou os braços e pôde se defender do golpe de Bian.

- Como é que o Thor sucumbiu a um golpezinho desses? Estou demorando para entender.

- Na verdade, eu usei a força mínima nesse golpe, só pra não te humilhar muito...

- Não quero sua pena, mas agora sou eu que te fritarei todo! - Hagen soltou seu golpe, que conseguiu atingir seriamente Bian.

"Nossa, não fossem minhas escamas eu estava literalmente frito!" - pensou Bian.

- Muito bem, agora vou te machucar pra valer! HUáááááá

- Seu burro, agora conheço sua técnica, por isso não me fará nenhum dano - e Hagen deteve com a mão o ataque de Bian.

- Nâo acredito!!!! E agora??? Pensa, pensa...

- Vou acabar com seus pensamentos, agora mesmo, darei-te meu golpe fatal! - dessa vez, o Bian saiu um peixinho congelado.

- Agora seguirei adiante - e Hagen começou a correr pro próximo pilar.

Shido de Mizar chegou até o pilar custodiado por Io de Scylla.

- Então, você é Shido de Mizar, o GD considerado mais sexy pelas fãs???

- Que é isso? Eu sou macho, cara, muito macho, e vim pra lutar contigo!

- Eu sei, não sou gay, só estou chateado por não ter tantas fãs como você! E é por isso que vou arracar-te a cabeça agora mesmo!

- ¬¬´ Ah, bom. Agora, sinta o poder das minhas garras afiadas!

As garras de Shido atingiram bem em cheio a garganta de Io.

- Ataque das bestas! Vai abelha rainha!

Shido foi duramente atingido, caindo no chão.

- Haha! Eu vou conquistar todas as suas fãs!!!

-Eu vim pra lutar pela justiça e paz na terra, seus interesses pessoais me enojam! E olha para você, ´cê acha que minhas fãs, se é que tenho mesmo, vão olhar para um sujeito desprezível feito tu?

- Cala a boca, e agüenta mais essa! Ataque dos vampiros!!!!

- Ah, meu sangue está sendo sugado! Estou ficando fraco, acho que vou morrer.

Shido permaneceu imóvel no chão, enquanto que Io de Scylla se aproximava para cortar-lhe a cabeça. Porém não o conseguiu, pois, ao mirar na cebeça de Shido, foi detido por um ataque desconhecido.

- Ai! Quem foi o intrometido? Hein, mas vc é o...

- Isso mesmo, eu sou o irmão gêmeo de Shido, Bado de Alcor.

- Ha, se você for fraco feito seu irmão, meus pêsames.

- Não o sou, e você verá agora! Iaaaaa!

Bado conseguiu atingir Io.

- Caramba, mas você não é fraco, é muito diferente de seu irmão, devo dizer. Mas isto não será suficiente para vencer-me! Ataque do urso!

- Só esta merda acabou com meu irmão? Eta ferro, tinha mais que morrer mesmo, ele. Mas eu não sou bonzinho feito meu irmão, sou sexy e malvado, hahahah!

- Que intenta fazer?

- Digamosque sempre tive a vontade de fatiar alguém só pra sentir a emoção... E nunca tive a oportunidade ainda.

- Espere! Ainda não mostrei meus outros ataques e...

Io não acabou de terminar a frase, pois foi duramente esfatiado por Bado, que não contente, ainda fez salame do saco de Io e botou-lhe os restos na boca.

- Shido, vamos para casa, que a gente tem muita roupa suja para lavar.

E seguiu levando seu irmão nos ombros. Saindo do Santuário de Poseidon, encontrou com Shiryu, cavaleiro de Dragão.

- Hey, o que você está fazendo? Está traindo a causa de Athena?

- Nâo estou, tanto que já matei um marina, coisa que você ainda não fez, então antes de criticar, veja seu umbigo primeiro!

- Tudo bem, já temos um exército tão grande, vocês já contribuíram matando um marina, só tenho a agradecer. E vão com Athena!

- Obrigado

Perto do pilar de Lymnades, aproximava-se Shun. Por isso, o general-marinal se transformou em Ikki. Do mesmo modo que os outros, Shun caiu feito um patinho na armadilha de Kasa. Assim, caíram Jabu, ao ver Athena, Shiryu, ao ver Shunrey, e até o Ikki dormiu, poism o Lymnades se transformou na Esmeralda!!

Alberich estava caminhando que nem uma barata tonta e teva o azar de se deparar com o Krishna de Krisaor, que era muito forte. Para o infeliz GD, Krisaor brigou com a família dele na Índia, e queria era matar todo mundo, então tinha que usar o muque mesmo. Krisaor possuía uma lança, e contra ela, Alberich usou sua espada de fogo. Ao que Krisaor sentenciou:

- Rapazinho, você é demasiado fraco para lutar comigo. Se insistir em lutar, vai se lascar é todo!!!

- Tens razão. Mas você deve saber melhor que ninguém que, caso Poseidon ganhe esta guerra, ela vai fundar uma nova era baseada nos deuses, não em guerreiros como nós.

- Como nós, não. Tem muita diferença entre nossa força e não queira me confundir com seus joguinhos.

- Cara, tô te dizendo, abre os olhos, porque caso eu perca aqui, nós dois vamos estar perdendo, pois Poseidon que é ficar sozinho reinando sozinho. Ha! Tu pensas que ele vai continuar com vocês, marinas, depois de ter conseguido o que quis? Poseidon vai acabar com a raça humana, ele já disse isso mais de mil vezes, e pelo que me consta, você, Krisaor, apesar de ser um marina, ainda é um humano...

- É mesmo, ó, ainda sou um humano, sim. Ai, deixa eu pensar que agora você me deixou confuso.

- Pois pense, meu amigo, só não chegue a conclusões corretas tarde demais...

- Pois está bem, deixa eu meditar aqui, sim?

- É cara, você está certo, se o Poseidon acabar com a raça humana, e se eu sou também humano, logo serei eliminado. Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Alberich: tenha muito cuidado com os próximos marinas, que eles são muito perigosos. Principalmente o Dragão Marinho, ó sujeito tenebroso!

- Copiado!

- Agora eu vou indo, tchau!

- Ei pra onde você vai?

- Vou fazer as pazes com mamãe, sei que fui um garoto muito mau, agora quero me redimir...

- Boa-sorte, então!

Siegfried rumava para o pilar onde estava Isaak de Kraken.

- Aurora Boreal! - soltou Isaak, mas não causou nenhum dano a Siegfried.

- Mas que recepção mais quente! Não sabia que o povo da Sibéria era tão hospitaleiro assim...

- grgrgrgrrgrr... Seu maldito! Mais outro Aurora Boreal!

- Seu moleque, deixa eu te ensinar uma coisa: você é o perdedor na história, pois quem luta contra Athena só se fode nessa história.

- Eu vou mudar o curso da história, pois quem escreve isso não é o Kurumada, então eu tenho chances de vencer.

- É mesmo, nem tinha pensado nisso!

- Pois bem, Aurora Boreal!!!!

- Seu golpe é inútil, tenho pena de vermes como você, Isaak, mas o matarei sem compaixão! Espada de Odin!

Isaak caiu ferido sem mexer um músculo.

- Nossa, nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão fácil - continuou Siegfried seu caminho.

Mime seguia tranqüilamente ao se deparar com o pilar de Sorento de Sirene.

- Oh! Pela sua flauta, trata-se mais de um duelo musical! Veremos quem tem a melhor melodia.

- Sem dúvida alguma, eu Sorento de Sirene, te mandarei sem dor para o inferno. Sinfonia da morte!

- Veremos, se o Mime aqui não leva essa. Réquiem de cordas! Ah? Mas o que é isso, minha cabeça está doendo! AAhhhmm.

- Durma em paz, Mime.

- Hey, olha eu aqui!

- Hein? - Sorento olhou para o alto e viu Alberich de Megrez

- Couraça Ametista!

- Pft, mas como você é fraco - porém, ao botar a boca na flauta, Alberich deu-lhe um chute na boca, da qual vários dentes caíram. Alberich, esperto, pegou a flauta da mão de Sorento, que urrava de dor.

- Nâo permitirei que toques esta flauta!

- Não!!!!

- Sim! - E Alberich quebrou a flauta de Sorento. - Agora quero ver, Sorento, se você é alguma coisa sem essa flautinha. Agüente isso: Unidade da Natureza!

- Ahhhh! - Sorento caiu direitinho na armadinha de Alberich, e como não tinha mestre ancião pra dizer o segredo, acabou derrotado.

- Heheh, eu sou o maior, já derrubei dois marinas!

Porém, em seu caminho para o recorde estava Siegfried, que queria matar mais marinas. No entanto, Fenrir chegou antes no pilar do Dragão Marinho.

- Ha, seu insolente, vou te mostrar que era para ficar com seus lobinhos infantis em Asgard! Explosão Galática!

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Fenrir morreu.

- HIHIHIHEHEHHEHEHUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! Eu sou o maior! Mas não sei porque raios Athena e Poseidon não começaram o pau ainda!!! Vou lá investigar.

- Parado aí, general-marina!

- Afff, mais um pra encher o saco! Quem é você??

- Nâo me menospreze, pois sou Siegfried de Duhbe, o Guerreiro Deus mais fiel a Hilda!

- Bah, fidelidade não ganha batalha, mas tenho tempo para te dar uma lição, meu caro, de que só os mais fortes sobrevivem!

- Só os mais fortes do lado do bem, me permita corrigir!

- Mas o que você entende por bem, Siegfried? Ser babá de Athena? Não me faça rir! Aquela ninfomaníaca só quer saber de satisfazer seus desejos egoístas, tá pouco se fudendo se a humanidade continua pior ou melhor!!!

- Aí é que você se engana, Dragão Marinho, pois Athena está dando maior duro para salvar a Humanidade.

- Nâo, está a maior tranqüilidade por aqui, tanto que ia ver o que estava acontecendo, se você não tivesse me interrompido...

- Pois então vamos nós dois ver isso!

- Mas é muito inocente mesmo, você acha que eu vou deixar você entrar no templo de Poseidon? Vou te matar agora mesmo! Explosão Galática!

Siegfried sentiu dificuldades em deter o golpe, lançando-o para cima.

- É... tô vendo que você é durão, você é uma versão Seiya de Asgard...carpete de sua senhora, fiel, não desiste...sabe duma coisa? Vamos lá ver como estão os dois?

- Bora, tranqüilo.

Assim, foram Siegfried e Kanon para o templo de Poseidon.

Lymnades, por seu turno, fazia mais outra vítima, dessa vez era o Hagen, pois o malvadão havia se transformado em Freya. Só alguém podia dar um basta no maior põe-pra-dormir-de-cavaleiros da história: Alberich! Ao pisar no pilar, Lymnades usou a lógica e se transfomou no Alberich, mas este, botando o quego pra funcionar e fechou os olhos, mandando uma couraça ametista no Kasa, que foi derrotado.

- Yes, i´m the best!!!! Ei, só falta um general-marina na história, vou procurá-lo. - Seguiu correndo.

Chegando no templo de Poseidon, a dupla achou estranho não ouvir nenhum ruído.

- Nossa, que estranho, não é? Era para estar mó briga, tá tudo tão tranqüilo... - observou o Dragão Marinho

- É mesmo...sssshhhhhhhh... tá ouvindo um barulhinho lá distante?

- Tô!!! Vamos lá!

Ao se aproximarem do quarto principal, puderam ouvir:

- AAhhhhhhm, Poseidon, quero mais lapada na rachada!!!!

Siegfried se estressou:

- Ah, mas que vaca, está é transando no lugar de defender a Humanidade!

- Hahaha, eu não tinha razão?? Deixa eu governar o mundo mesmo, pois, pelo menos, não vou ficar de tchaka-na-butchaka numa hora dessas! HIHIHIHEHEHEHHHUAHUAHUAH!!!!!

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

- Que foi isso? - os dois perguntaram

Do quarto saía um Poseidon furioso.

- Vocês quebraram a minha concentração e eu perdi de novo! Dragão Marinho! Nâo era para você estar lutando contra o inimigo???

- Eu, lutar com uma versão Asgard do Seiya??? Sou besta não!!!

Aí Athena entrou na história:

- Julian, quer dizer, Poseidon, você foi muito bem dessa vez, mas não foi o suficiente. Esteja demitido!!!!

- Buahhhh, agora eu fiquei com raiva, quero acabar com a humanidade duma vez!

- Não foi isso que nós combinamos, você não venceu nada, fica quieto!

- Ah, mas eu não agüento perder assim e...que qué isso???

Quando todos olharam para onde mirava Poseidon, viram os cavaleiros de bronze, mais Hagen e Alberich.

- Oi, Saori! Que bom que você não está correndo perigo! - notou Seiya.

- Afff, mas eu me lasquei todo por causa duma égua dessas que fica é fornicando??? - Ninguém merece ¬¬´ - Ikki suspirou.

- Sim, os GD vieram nos ajudar??? Muito obrigada!!! - Athena pensava ser importante.

- Pois é, nós, os Guerreiros Deuses, que agüentamos o tranco, enquanto que os cavaleiros de bronze dormiam... uú - envenena Alberich.

- O quê? Quer dizer que você ficaram dormindo, enquanto que os GD faziam todo o trabalho sujo? Estou decepcionada com você, sinceramente, ai, não, agoram quem está puta sou eu! - Athena fez seu cosmo crescer tanto, que até o Poseidon afinou e mudou de idéia:

- Ei gente, a gente já fez muita merda, vamos esquecer tudo, sim? Vou transportar todo mundo para cima. Você me ajuda, Athena?

- Claro que sim

Assim, os sobreviventes foram transferidos para a superfície.


End file.
